


Feeding the flame

by Miracy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracy/pseuds/Miracy





	Feeding the flame

亚瑟扫他一眼。“我真希望你的理智足以支撑你意识到自己在说什么。”  
“我没有开玩笑。”弗朗西斯说。“你在做完全没必要的事，亚蒂。阿尔弗雷德白天飞去扔炸弹，你在夜里开着阿尔弗雷德借给你的飞机去扔下他借给你的炸弹。我看不出把砖头炸成泥土有什么用处，况且你欠阿尔的这笔债再过一百年都还不清。”  
“至少可以防止有人用它偷袭你的后脑勺。”亚瑟冷冰冰地说。“不要试图左右与你无关的事情，弗朗西斯。我想罗斯福总统说得对，我应当抽时间对你尽为父之道，好好教你作为成年人早该懂得的礼仪。”  
弗朗西斯眯起眼睛。  
“不要忘记你的礼节是谁教的，Angleterre......另外，我敢打赌，总有一天小阿尔会像个称职的父亲一样管教你，亲爱的。”  
亚瑟略微挑了下眉毛。这个动作给人的印象可深刻得多。  
“如果你的意图是让我感到被冒犯，那么你成功了。”他的口气干巴巴的。“现在，回到开始的话题......竟然是由你来劝我停止对柏林的轰炸，弗朗西斯，你可真让我惊讶。我原本特意为你准备了一架飞机，以防你心血来潮想要亲自感受复仇的美妙。”  
“我以为我们已经达成共识，三十年前。”弗朗西斯说。“停止施加无意义的苦难。我认为这正是现在人们所需要的。你的孩子们，路德的孩子们，他们被那个疯子折磨够了，值得得到一些安宁。”  
“而你甚至叫他’路德’。”亚瑟讽刺地说，在名字上刻意加了重音。“看看，弗朗西斯，我甚至要怀疑你已经爱上他了。功勋赫赫的德意志第三帝国！轻而易举地攻克了欧洲，让可怜的不列颠在他光辉的笼罩下发抖！这不正是法兰西渴望的吗？连他的制服设计都是那么美妙！”  
“我想你大概也要疯了。”弗朗西斯静静地说。  
亚瑟神经质地发笑。  
“哦，我都快要忘记了！你的孩子们，他们简直对路德着了迷，不是吗？她们挖空脑袋，想滚上德国士兵的床！如果戴高乐把你留在巴黎呢，弗朗西斯？你大概要为成功当上贝什米特兄弟的情妇而沾沾自喜地四处炫耀，我猜？毕竟当初我们甚至没有准备婚戒，你的手指仍然保持着见鬼的纯洁——然而哪个头脑清醒的人会把你当做处子呢？那个疯子吗？”  
“够了。”弗朗西斯说。“所以你以为你在做什么？拔出手枪找路德维希决斗吗？捍卫你配偶的贞洁？我原本以为那些炸弹不可能把你的头脑搅得更乱了。”  
“谁知道呢。”亚瑟沉默片刻后开口。“我讨厌牵涉其中。这种感觉令人相当不快。”  
弗朗西斯盯着他，不发一言。亚瑟看到那双蓝眼睛，那里面是令人恼火的怜悯。  
“贝德克尔空袭。”亚瑟低声说。“巴斯。诺威奇。埃克塞特。约克。坎特伯雷。你身体内部最古老的部分。那并不好受。闭上嘴，弗朗西斯。不要和我提你沦陷的祖国。我不想和你比赛谁更悲惨。”  
他们心照不宣地没有提起那些夜晚。弗朗西斯藏起卧室里所有边缘尖锐的物品，锁上门藏起钥匙。而亚瑟攥紧弗朗西斯的手臂，模糊地请求他割开自己的喉咙，又在弗朗西斯拿出手枪之后命令他不能浪费子弹。这之后他会恢复一些，咬紧枕头或者毛毯试图不发出声音。而弗朗西斯抱住他，由着亚瑟死命抱紧自己，在发作结束后擦拭他额上的冷汗。那段时间他们身上总带着淤伤。  
“吕贝克，罗斯托克，鲁尔区。”沉默之后弗朗西斯说。“包括汉堡和柏林。他们已经付出了代价，亚蒂。”  
“我要他们十倍偿还。”亚瑟冷冷道，仿佛丝毫没有被打动。“皇家空军离开之后，他们像没有经受过打击一样继续生活。我看不到他们付出的代价。”  
“我也看不到继续交谈下去还有什么价值。”弗朗西斯说。“你只不过是恼羞成怒了，想捍卫你所剩无几的荣耀而已。”  
他等待着亚瑟的暴怒以及教科书一般的脏话展示现场。但是没有。亚瑟若有所思地望了他一眼。  
“你知道吗，我有些同意你了。”他说。“用无辜的生命来安慰小不列颠的可怜自尊。事实上，我的议院也这么认为。我们不应当以魔鬼为榜样。诸如此类。”见弗朗西斯不说话，他走过去，俯下身拍拍他的肩膀。“轰炸会停止的。事实上已经停止了。以防你忘乎所以，战后拿这个当话柄去找贝什米特兄弟献媚，我有必要提醒你，这个决定并非出于人道主义，只不过是战略需要而已。”  
他直起身，打算离开。但弗朗西斯拉住了他的手臂。他对上那双蓝眼睛。瑰丽的蓝色，如同巴黎日暮时分的天光。  
“亚蒂。”弗朗西斯轻声发问。“你一定要装作一个恶棍吗？”  
“我本来就是。”亚瑟语气平静。“这是我扮演过最称心如意的角色。不如说它正是我自己更为贴切。”  
“假如我可以站起来。”弗朗西斯说，声音里带着点好奇。“你猜我会吻你，还是会揍你？”  
亚瑟环抱双臂，嗤笑一声。“我看不出有什么意义。如果你企图施加暴力，我相当乐意奉陪。”  
“如果是吻呢？亚蒂，回答我的问题。”  
亚瑟瞪着他看。有那么一刻，弗朗西斯几乎确信亚瑟会一拳砸断他的鼻梁。但亚瑟没有。  
“同样乐意奉陪。”亚瑟说。“大英帝国从不畏惧。虽然出于众所周知的原因，我不认为你有这样的勇气。”  
“过于武断是一个可悲的缺点。”弗朗西斯说。“也许我们可以等待。等到我可以站起来的时候再检验一下你的断言。”  
“把你的研究精神用在其他地方会更好。”亚瑟凉凉道。“还有，我不知道是什么让你相信自己还能站起来，盲目乐观的青蛙佬。”  
弗朗西斯对他微笑。“你。”  
他目送亚瑟匆匆离开的背影，无声地笑了起来。


End file.
